1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection apparatus for an external optical disk drive assembly, and more particularly to a detection apparatus without an additional detect switch or photo detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional external optical disk drive (CD-ROM drive, DVD-ROM etc.) includes a sensor, normally a detect switch or a photo detector, the purpose of which is to inform the internal system whether the cover of the CD-ROM is closed, allowing the internal system to perform subsequent steps.
FIGS. 1 to 2 are perspective diagrams of a cover of a conventional CD-ROM drive in a closed position.
In FIG. 1, a first conventional CD-ROM is provided, with a cover 2a, a solenoid valve 5a, a torsion spring 7a, a motherboard 91a, a wire 10a, and a detect switch 11a. When the cover 2a is closed, the detect switch 11a detects its status, and the wire 10a then electrically connects to the system to enable further function.
In FIG. 2, a second conventional CD-ROM is provided, with a cover 2a, a solenoid valve 5a, a torsion spring 7a, a motherboard 91a, and a photo detector 12a. When the cover 2a is closed, the photo detector 12a detects its status and informs the system to operate or start other functions.
Even though the conventional external CD-ROM with the detect switch 11a or the photo detector 12a can detect the closed or open status of the cover, the addition of the detect switch 11a or photo detector 12a requires extra space and costs.
Thus, there is a need for the shortcomings of the conventional external CD-ROM with additional sensors to be addressed.